


Smokescreen's "Lemonade" Stand

by dragonofdispair



Series: Toy Stories [30]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Origami, Photocomic, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: As the first not-paper toy to be inducted into the ranks of the Origamicons, Starscream finds himself sent on a few errands.





	Smokescreen's "Lemonade" Stand

**Author's Note:**

> The Laserbats (the newest of Dragon's paper Origamicons) first appeared in a comment thread, here: http://archiveofourown.org/comments/96612188
> 
> Y'know, just in case anyone's confused about the Ratbeaks. XD


End file.
